Say it Aint So
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been married for almost ten years and have a daughter together. Both of them are teachers at Hollis College, but what happens when Aria suspects Ezra of cheating on her . . . with one of his students? Please read! T for future content
1. Please No!

**I really need to stop writing new stories! I know! I need to finish my olds before starting news but I can't . . . stop . . . writing . . . LOL. But this Idea came to me three days ago and I've been pushing it away but if I don't get it out I'll lose my mind. So here it is . . .**

**Aria and Ezra have been married for almost ten years and have a daughter together. Both of them are teachers at Hollis College, but what happens when Aria suspects Ezra of cheating on her . . . with one of his students? Please read! **

". . . so I'll go to Eden's soccer practice-"

"-And I'll take her to the Parent teacher conference so you can make the meeting-"

"And we'll meet up at Fro-Yo?" Aria finished their mangled conversation.

Ezra smiled, kissing his wife on the forehead before leaving the house, "Sound like a plan. Love you Babe."

"Love you, too." She smiled as he shut the door behind him. Aria glanced at the oven's clock. 7:20. Forty minutes till she had to drop Eden off at school and an hour till she had to be in her own Classroom, teaching Woman's Studies at Hollis. Aria smiled to herself. She was so happy with her life.

She's married the love of her life, Ezra Fitz, nine and half years ago. They'd moved to California for Aria to go to college, but half way through she had gotten pregnant. Yet she completed her time at Argosy University in under five years, and the couple moved back to Rosewood with their beautiful daughter. Fast forward almost five years later and that little girl was now a peppy eight year old attending Rosewood Elementary, and Aria and Ezra were professors at Hollis.

"Mom! Where are my cleats!" Eden ran past her mother in a sweat, her thick, brown, curls shaking around her back.

"Where did you put them?" Aria asked, smoothing out her own skirt as she helped her daughter look. She rolled her eyes at her mom.

Eden had gotten a mix of her parents. One of her eyes were deep blue and the other was a green hazel. In reality, they were beautiful, but Eden thought they made her a freak. "Mommy, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking you!"

Just then Aria caught a shimmer on the other side of the room. The glittery back of Eden's right cleat gave the pair away. "Over here . . ." Aria picked up the shoes and passed them to her daughter, ruffling her hair in the process.

"Mom!" Eden giggled, running back to her room.

"Hurry up, sweetie!" Aria yelled, "We have to leave in about thirty minutes." Just then the house phone rang. Aria didn't recognize the number so she just let it ring. Seconds later, though, she wished she hadn't.

"_Ezra? Hey, I'm almost at the school. Wait – oh this is your house phone . . . shi-!" _the unfamiliar voice cut off and Aria's stomach lurched. Who was calling her husband? And why would they freak out over calling the house phone. Only cheaters did that-

No. No, Aria was being ridiculous. It was probably just a co-worker. Someone who realized they hadn't called the right number and was worried about wasting time. Right? That had to be it. Still, though, Aria looked at the answering machine, almost frozen where she stood.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Eden ran up. Aria looked down, her daughter shocking her out of her haze.

"O-okay, honey. Let's go then." Eden smiled and went to grab her back-pack. Aria glanced back at the machine. She let her finger hover slightly over the DELETE button before just tapping it and removing the ominous message. She smiled at her daughter, taking her hand as they left to go to Aria's car.

Six hours later, it was time for Aria to go to Eden's soccer practice. She decided before she left, she would drop by her husband's lecture hall and give him a 'see ya later' kiss.

" 'Sup Mrs. Fitz!" Justin Farren smiled at her, as he walked the direction she was coming from.

"Good afternoon, Justin." She smiled, fighting laughter. Justin, along with several more of the students she taught, had crushed on her. She was flatted, but she also found it very amusing. It wasn't unbelievable. Aria knew she was attractive and she was only twenty seven, but it was just so adorable!

"Hey sweetie I'm just –" she stopped when she realized Ezra wasn't alone. There was a petite blonde girl laughing with Ezra about something. She didn't look older than twenty four and Aria was sure he was a student of his. She had crystal blue eyes and was very pretty.

Ezra looked up to see his wife standing in the door way. He didn't look surprised, and that made her feel better, "Hey baby. Um, Nikki, this is my wife. The _other _Professor Fitz." He practically dismissed Nikki, giving Aria that smile he only seemed to have for her.

Nikki glanced over at Aria, seeming less than thrilled. "Hi, Professor Fitz."

Aria's heart began to beat quickly. That was the same voice as the girl on the recording's. "Hello, Nicole." Aria said flatly. Nikki waved a goodbye to Ezra and walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked his wife, noticing her nauseous complexion.

She looked over at her husband with slightly watered eyes. She wiled this not to be happening. She had already seen this going on between her father and Meredith. She couldn't go through it herself. She wouldn't. Ezra wasn't a cheater. He loved her. "Yeah . . ." she whispered out shakily. "I was just coming to tell you that I'm going to Eden's practice."

Ezra smiled, walking over to his wife, "Okay. Are you sure your okay. You seem flushed." He brushed her cheek with his thumb. She just smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm fine. I love you." She sounded like she was in pain! _Snap out of it! _She thought to herself.

"I love you, too. See you tonight."

Aria nodded, "See you tonight." She walked out of his room, still off. She knew she shouldn't be like this. Ezra would never hurt her, and she knew he loved her and her daughter too much to ever stray. Aria turned the corner to see Nikki on her phone, facing away from Aria.

"-yeah, and she just came in like she owned the place. I don't care if she's his wife, Jess. She won't be for long. Because I'm going to be with him. By the end of this semester, Ezra will be mine."

**This may have sucked or it may have been awesome. Either way, please review!**


	2. What Really Happened

Can't believe this got so popular!

Ezra's Pov

I smiled at my wife, kissing her on the cheek. I wasn't looking forward to today. This past week, a certain student had been making suggestive moves. I'd told her many times that I was happily married and had even gone so far as to push for a transfer. But nothing could be done.

"So I'll go to Eden's soccer practice . . ."

"-And I'll take her to the parent teacher conference so you can make the meeting-"

"And we'll meet up at Fro-Yo?" Aria asked, swiping her beautiful curl behind her ear. God she was beautiful. Talented, smart, funny . . . I often felt like she wasted herself on me. But in that I had become one of the luckiest men in the world. We now had a beautiful daughter and a peaceful life. Mostly.

"Sounds like a plan. Love you, Babe." I smiled, leaving the house just after hearing her say she loved me as well. I was in my car, half way to the school, when my cell started ringing. I answered without thinking, "Hello?"

"Hi Ezra . . ." a familiar sultry voice answered. I pulled over to a parking lot not far from Hollis.

"Nikki, you have to stop calling me." I said, my tone angrier than I was trying to sound, yet not as angry as I actually was.

"Why?" she asked as if she had no clue.

I breathed in deeply and shook my head, "Because you are nothing more than a student to me. Goodbye." I shut my phone and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I didn't know what Nikki was capable of. But I couldn't let her ruin my marriage. My life. I was trapped.

The day went by smoothly enough over the next five or so hours. But When Nikki showed up I became uneasy and angry. I walked around class, giving my lecture and making sure not to make eye contact with her. I dismissed the class, reading several term papers before looking up to see Nicole standing over me. I cleared my throat and put my booklet on the table.

"Well?" I asked, my teeth gritted slightly.

She looked down, "Professor Fitz . . . I just want to apologize for how I've been acting. I've been going through some stuff and I guess I just misread your kindness . . . anyway I'm rambling so I'll go now."

I smiled lightly, "Thank you, Nicole. Maybe now it can be less . . . weird." I querked my eyes at my own choice of words but Nikki started laughing. I glanced up to see Aria standing in the doorway. I smiled, happy to see her, "Hey Baby! Nikki, um, this is my wife, the other Professor Fitz."

Nikki turned and the two had an awkward exchange of words. Ariaseemed out of sorts but promised she was okay and soon she was off to Eden soccer practice while I finished grading.

Aria's POV

i stared in disbelief as the bleach blonde tramp rambled on to her friend about Ezra. MY EZRA! How long had this been going on? I'd never felt so out of sorts and betrayed. My eyes watered and my hand fluttered up to my mouth. I wanted more than anything to rip her three dollar extensions from her head but I couldn't even move. She snapped her phone shut and walked around the corridor. I glanced back at my husbands room before realizing that, for now, I had to pick up our . . . My . . . Daughter.

**please review! LOVE U ALL! I NEED IDES! REVIEW!**


	3. Filler

**I know it's been forever and a day but OH LAWD school has been rough. Sorry, guise!**

Aria spooked mounds of crushed Oreo cookies onto her Mili Vanili Bean frozen yogurt. She huffed over it while Eden buried her Fudgie Fudgie in kiwi slices. Was it stupid that Aria was even considering believing her own insecurities over the years she'd spent with Ezra? It was just so confusing. Moments later Ezra fumbled into Fro-Yo.

"Daddy!" Eden yelled, bouncing off the red barstool of the malt-shoppesque frozen yogurt store. Aria bristled as he picked Eden up, carrying her over to Aria.

"Hey." He kissed Aria on the side of her head and then did the same to Eden. "Want to help daddy pick out his yogurt?" He plopped her down next to him as they skittered over to the bar. Aria looked on. There was no way Ezra could have cheated on her. Not _her _Ezra. It was so obvious this schoolgirl crush had just spiraled out of control on Nikki's side.

**Oh my god this is all I have! I have the most intense writers block of the century. Ideas or mercy, please!**


End file.
